


I Would Choose You Everytime

by Petramos



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petramos/pseuds/Petramos
Summary: Snapshots of JR and Petra's lives from proposal to retirement





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos, prompts and comments on We All Need Somebody To Lean on, if there is anything else that you want to see just hit up the comments section and let me know!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine

There was three moments that made JR sure that she wanted to propose to Petra. The first was when they got back together and Petra had told her everything, after the blackmailer, the lying and they recondiled, they was stronger and JR felt like this was going to be her forever after. Sure she had to learn to trust Petra again, and she did maybe too easily, but she didn’t know what it was about her which made her lose some of her sence. 

The second was when her mother passed the year before, JR was a mess and Petra was so supportive and there for her. When she went through a bout of depression after, Petra helped her through it having been through postnatal depression. She had given JR the space that she needed to breathe, she held her when she wanted to cry and she held her hand as she had said her final goodbyes. 

The third time was when the twins and Petra was sick, they had sat there as a family and watched movies all day on the couch. JR knew when she told Petra she loved her for the first time that she was going to have to get involved with the girls, and when she moved back in she did. She begun to pick them up from school, help in the carpooling. It was easier as she had a lot more free time as she was still disbarred at that time, but even when she was reinstated she always made sure to make time for Petra and the girls. 

She had been going over in her mind about how she was going to do it, she didn’t want to make a massive fuss over it as Petra wasn’t the one for big out there romantic gestures. However, Petra was a sucker for private romantic moments as somehow they had both managed to pull the soppier side of eachother. 

JR knew that Petra was likely to say yes, but she also knew that Petra sometimes got stuck in her head and that she would think of every bad thing that could happen by saying yes before she would think of all the great things that would happen. 

She thought of her girlfriends main concerns: 

1 - JR didn’t want to be fully involved with Anna and Ellie  
2 - That she didn’t fully trust Petra  
3 - That she was just going to up and leave Petra  
4 - That her Mom would show up and ruin everything  
5 - That she didn’t deserve a happy ending

And as a lawyer JR knew that before proposing she would have to get her girlfriend to not be worried about these before she proposed because she doesn’t think that she could be left hanging because she isn’t sure how she would react. 

So over the next week she got to work on her plan of getting rid of Petra’s concerns, the first thing she did was begin a tradition of family movie night, and she knew it had worked when after the film had finished and the twins were in bed, Petra had almost ripped her clothes off in a thank you. 

She knew that the second on the third on the list could be put together, so when she only had a meeting with the client in the morning she suprised Petra in her office. She had come up with a plan, and it was something she had wanted to do for a while. 

‘Hey baby,’ she said opening the door to the office. 

‘Hi, what brings you here?’ Petra questions. 

‘Well I finished with my client this morning, and I have been thinking about a couple of things that I wanted to discuss with you,’ she says, sitting down on the couch. 

Petra raises her eyebrow at her, looking slightly concerned, ‘such as?’

‘Well I’ve been living here for the past ten months and you won’t let me pay for anything, I know you own part of the hotel but I feel like I am just not contributing. So I was wondering if you wanted to set up a joint bank account - something to use for holidays, presents for the twins, for when we go out.’

Petra looks slightly taken back and takes a moment or two to think it over, ‘yeah, sure,’ she says with a smile on her face. 

JR bit her lip and smiled at her before getting over and walking towards her girlfriend, ‘well that was easy,’ she says with a smirk leaning down to kiss her. This would show Petra that she trusted her enough to share an account, and that she wasn’t going to up and leave as she was putting money in too. 

For the fourth point there wasn’t much that she could do when it came to Magda, but it seemed as if the stars had aligned as one of JR’s friends in the police department had made her aware that Magda had been arrested and wasn’t going to be getting out anytime soon. And when she told Petra, it was as if she had a massive weight lifted off of her shoulders and JR could tell that the news of her mother's life imprisonment was almost as if she had been set free from the worry that her Mom was going to come back. 

The only way JR could prove to Petra that she did deserve a happy ending was through her proposal, but she did have one thing she needed to do before she could propose and that was to ask the twins, so when Petra was hosting an event in the hotel, she jumped at the opportunity to spend the evening with the twins. 

She held another fashion show with them, both of them using hers and Petra’s clothing. After that is finished they go to watch Frozen, the film they had both become slightly obsessed with and luckily for JR they had the sing-a-long version. 

Ellie and Anna loved to sing along with the film, so JR joined in. When the film finished, JR had one arm around each of the twins. 

‘So,’ she starts, ‘I have something that I wanted to ask the both of you.’  
‘What is it?’ Ellie asked. 

‘Well I was hoping to ask your Mom to marry me, but I know I can’t do that without asking for your permission.’

‘YES!’ shouts Anna, ‘you can be our other Mommy.’ 

‘I like you more than other Jane so I say yes,’ Ellie says, ‘you always smell nice and you sing along to Frozen, not even Mom does that.’ 

JR chuckles, ‘Are you sure?’ 

‘When will you and Mom get married?’ Anna questioned. 

‘I need to ask her first, she could say no.’ 

‘If she does then I will be angry,’ Ellie says and Anna nods along in agreement. 

‘Does this mean you’ll stay forever?’ Anna asks seriously. 

‘It means I will never leave,’ JR smiles at them, ‘which means that we can watch Frozen as many times as you want!’ 

They both cheer at her, and by the time Petra finds them all later they are cuddled up on the sofa fast asleep. 

Two weeks pass and JR hasn’t been able to find the right moment, so she arranges to take her girlfriend out for dinner. She gets excited, but with less than twenty minutes until they are meant to leave Petra messages her saying she needs to push it back or take a rain check as she was caught in a meeting. 

She sighs, messages her back and lets her know that it’s okay and that she just needs to let her know when she is coming back to the penthouse, since it was just the two of them as the twins were at Rafael's. 

An hour later she gets a message from Petra to say they was finishing up, and that she should be back in the room within the next half an hour. So JR puts her next plan in place, which is a romantic candle lit dinner. She called room service and then started to set up the table, this should help de-stress Petra, plus it was low key.

The main door opens and Petra walks in, ‘I’m so sorry babe, it’s been such a stressful day,’ she says running her hand through her hair. 

‘It happens,’ she says approaching Petra grabbing her hands, ‘you can make it up to me.’

‘How?’ Petra asks, leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss, 

‘Well as you can see I’ve brought dinner to us,’ she bites her lip, ‘I know it’s just the Marbella twin, but since we are on our own I think it’s best for us to do something, and if it’s been a long day then there is no point in going downtown.’

‘I’m still sorry that I ruined our plans,’ Petra says walking over towards JR and giving her a kiss, ‘I always like going out with you, showing you off to the world.’ 

JR smiles and kisses her again, the kiss starts to get more heated and wands begin to wonder when suddenly there is a knock at the door. JR pulls away, ‘You get ready for dinner, and I’ll get the food onto the table.’ 

Petra walks off towards the bedroom and JR answers the door. The concierge comes in and helps her set the plates on the table, taking the tops and the trolley he leaves. 

When Petra comes out they sit down and start eating dinner, ‘What was your meeting about?’ JR asked. 

‘Well the board has decided to open another resort in Fort Lauderdale and we had to work out the semantics, obviously I don’t want to be travelling all the time, but some of them are such incompetent idiots,’ she finishes with an eye role. 

‘You’re going to have to get used to dealing with them, if they are going to continue with the expansion plans.’

‘Enough about that, let’s leave work at work. So I was thinking that we could take a break just us?’

‘What about the girls?’

‘You would want them to come?’

‘Sure,’ JR says, ‘we can’t have them stuck with JV now can we?’

Petra laughs, ‘She isn’t that bad, but you are sure that we can take the girls?’ 

‘Yeah it will be good for the four of us to go away, I have to say that although I don’t like children in general. I like the girls,’ JR bites her lip and thinks for a moment, ‘I love them actually.’ 

JR decides that this is her moment, she had been waiting until they had finished their food but it just feels right to continue in this moment, she gets up out of her chair and walks around to the other side of her table and gets down on one knee, she pulls the ring box she had in her jacket pocket and opens the box.

‘We’ve been great since we got back together, and I love you, I love this life that we’ve created and I love the girls. So will you marry me?’

When JR looks up at Petra she can see tears in her girlfriends eyes, ‘Yes,’ she whispers. 

JR stands up at the same time as Petra, she takes the ring from the box and takes Petra’s left hand and slips the engagement ring onto Petra’s ring finger. 

Petra pulls JR in for a kiss, ‘I remember when Jane got married to Michael and I got back home and I cried to Agniezka that it was something that I wouldn't have but I do with you, and I can't wait to marry you.’

This time they move to the bedroom where they are not interrupted.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JR and Petra's wedding

Petra didn’t know what she was doing, she was getting married for a third time. The first time she was happy marrying Rafael and they was happy for a while, until they wasn’t and she had always held on hope and that’s why she chased him too much. The second time was a forced business arrangement and she decided she didn’t want to get married again after that. But here she was, and JR made her feel so hopeful for the future that she wanted to get married, she wanted to be with her forever. 

Her and JR had a lot that they had had to work through the past year and a half, after she had lied about killing her sister. She hadn’t meant to have kept lying for so long, to her it was almost self defence of her daughters, not that would have held out in a court of law. 

It had been tough, after the blackmailer and the shooter. She had thought when JR had told her she never wanted to see her again that she never would, but she had, JR rushing in and wrestling the blackmailer and eventually setting of the gun back on them. 

But they had moved past it, and within a year of getting back together JR had proposed to her, she felt like she was hopeful for what could come next. She wanted to build a life with her, away from the drama, scheming and lying. She wanted to grow old with JR, she wanted to go to the twins graduations with JR next to her, she wanted to be Mrs Ramos. 

When they had spoken about last names, and they had decided to take JR’s last name, after all her name is only Petra because she was running from her past - but she had gotten used to it, she had never wanted to go back to being called Natalia, since she's built her whole life as Petra. Solano has been a big part of it too, but symbolically getting rid of that name would be her finally burying the past. 

They had decided that they only wanted a small wedding, Petra didn’t want to over do it. She did always want to show JR off, but she didn’t want to let everyone in on today. She wanted it to be intimate, just friends and family. 

They had decided against getting married in the Marbella, after all they lived there and so they had decided to have an outdoor wedding, so they were getting married at the Fairchild Tropical Botanic Gardens. 

It was a beautiful venue, flowers and water behind them. She had also decided to get Rafeal to walk her down the aisle. 

She looked at her phone, it was 11:45, only fifteen minutes left until the ceremony begun. 

‘Petra?’ Jane asked, and yes Petra had chose Jane to be her maid of honour, because after everything they had been through she was the closest thing she had to a best friend. 

‘Yes?’ she asked, she could hear it in her voice that she was starting to get stressed, she took a deep breath. 

‘We’ve got fifteen minutes until we go down the aisle, are you ready?’  
‘Yes, is she here? Have you seen her?’

Jane nods at her, ‘yes, she is here, she is ready to go.’

The fifteen minutes pass slower than any fifteen minutes in her life, but when the time comes and Jane passes her her bouquet she feels butterflies in her stomach. When she gets to the entrance of the tent Rafael is standing there with the twins who were flower girls, Matteo as the ringbearer. 

He smiles at her and links there arms, ‘I can’t believe I am giving you away,’ he says, ‘but I can see how happy she makes you and the girls.’

‘Thank you,’ she says as they walk over towards the aisle. The moment she gets to the walkway she can see JR and the butterflies remain and she can feel everyone in the crowd looking at her but all she can see is JR and the future which awaits them. 

She continues to walk down the aisle, Anna and Ellie throwing petals across in front of her. Petra starts to feel her eyes stinging as she gets halfway down the aisle. 

When she makes it to the end, she stops and takes a deep breath, she looks up and melts into JR’s eyes as they grin at each other. 

The officent begins the opening of the ceremony, ‘Welcome family, friends and loved ones. We gather here to celebrate the wedding of Jane and Petra.’ 

‘Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure in human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage, only you can do that - through love and patience;through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughters; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. I am aware that you have prepared your own vows,’ he says gesturing to JR to start. 

‘Petra this has been a journey, we have had ups and downs, we have come out stronger on the other side,’ Petra hears the crack in JR’s voice, and can see the tears threatening to spill out from her eyes, ‘If I had to live my life over again, I would not change one choice as all of them good and bad have lead me to you.’ 

‘JR, Jane sorry,’ Petra days wiping tears from her eyes and letting out a nervous laugh, ‘I never expected to fall for you, you are my equal. You know how to handle my flame, but you are careful to not let me burn to hot. You are the person that I have searched my entire life for. I never thought that I deserved the sort of love of which you give me, I could live a thousand lives and I would choose you everytime.’

‘If anyone has any objections as to why these two people should not be joined in marriage, please speak now,’ the minister says, after there is no objections they continue with the service. 

‘I, Jane, take you, Petra to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, ad to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life,’ JR takes Petra’s hand and places the ring on her finger. 

‘I, Petra, take you, Jane to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, ad to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.’

‘And now we shall move onto the rings,’ says the minister gesturing to Matteo who stumbles forward with the rings on a pillow. 

‘Do you Jane, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?’ 

JR takes the ring, ‘I do,’ she says as she slides the ring onto Petra’s finger never breaking eye contact. 

‘Do you Petra, takes this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?’

‘I do,’ Petra says, placing the ring on JR’s fingers.

‘I now pronounce you, wife and wife, you may kiss the bride,’ JR pulls Petra in for a kiss, threading her fingers through long blonde hair. 

All Petra can hear is the cheering and clapping coming from the crowd as they pull away, they begin to walk back down the aisle hand in hand. 

And as they walk away, Petra really does think it will be third time lucky.


End file.
